


The Wish

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4 year old Harry Potter makes an innocent wish. One that will change the future of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JK Rowling, and I don't claim any copyright'n'stuff on any existing characters.

Harry looked round in surprise as his cousin ran towards him.

"Du...." He started, but that was all he could say before Dudley crashed in to him, sending the two off them falling down the side of the hill.

They both rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop. Harry pushed himself up, and turned to glare at the older boy.

"Wha..." He started, but was interrupted again when two spells flew over their heads, making the trees behind them burst in to flames.

"You really should learn to keep your head down, cousin" Dudley grinned at him "Never know when it might get shot off"

"Apparently so" They both drew their pistols, and crawled back up to the top of the hill. Scanning the boundary fence, they saw two figures crouching in the bushes.

"I've got left" Dudley whispered, and Harry nodded in response.

"Three. Two. One" He counted down, and when he reached zero, they both opened fire. The figures in the bushes, caught completely unaware, fell dead.

"We should call let the Commander know" Dudley said quietly "If the spells on the fence are failing..."

"We are aware" They both turned to see a woman stood over them, dressed in combat robes and holding a wand.

"Commander Doyle" They both saluted, and the young woman returned it.

"Lieutenant Potter, Lieutenant Dursley - report inside. We have a job for your unit" Lucinda Doyle spoke in a quiet voice, but one that radiated authority.

"Yes sir" They both nodded, then turned and walked towards the forest. She watched them for a second, then turned and began casting a complicated series of spells, strengthening the wards hanging from the fence surrounding the army base.


	2. The Mission

**4 Privet Drive, 31st July, 1987**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry opened his eyes to see his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin stood in the door of his bedroom. Petunia was holding a birthday cake, while Vernon and Dudley were holding a number of packages.

"Quick - blow out the candles" Petunia grinned, walking forward with the cake. Harry pushed himself up, then leaned over and blew out the candles in a single breath. His Uncle and Cousin applauded, while Petunia set the tray down on his legs.

"So - what did you wish for?" Dudley asked, handing him a parcel.

"If I tell you that, it won't come true" Harry grinned back at him as he took the parcel and started unwrapping it.

"Not even a hint?" Vernon asked, taking a seat in Harry's desk chair. Harry smiled, then shook his head.

"Don't want to jinx it" He said quietly, then looked up at Petunia "Thank you!" He held up a box-set of The Phantom of The Opera.

"Just remember to put your headphones on" Dudley said with a smile "So those of us who like proper music...." He ducked as Harry flung a pillow at him "So you don't want your present then?"

"PRESENTS! PRESENTS!!" Harry threw his arms out, grinning widely. The three Dursleys laughed, then Dudley handed over another parcel.

xoxox

**The Badger's Set (JTF Base 27, North Manchester), 14th February, 1997**

"Potter. Dursley - you're late" Captain Donaldson snapped at them as the two cousins bounded in to the briefing room and took their seats.

"Sorry sir" Harry replied seriously "There was an attack on the south boundary fence" Donaldson looked up.

"Serious?"

"A few incendiary spells" Dudley replied "Command Doyle is on it"

"Okay" The Captain nodded, then pointed to the board "We've located another enemy base - a manor house in Wiltshire. We believe a number of Voldemort's senior Death Eaters are using it as a base of operations, and that if we can hit it, and take them all out, we will severely weaken his side" There were a few murmurs.

"What are the defences?" A woman with blonde hair asked from behind Harry and Dudley.

"As always, we can't be entirely certain, but we are pretty sure they are not prepared for a non-magical attack. Seems this...." Donaldson looked down at the pad in front of him "Lucius Malfoy is a racist of the worst order, and doesn't believe that mere muggles have a chance of hurting him" A wave of laughs ran round the room "So we're going to go with a standard tactical assault" He glanced over at Harry "You and James will be long range support" Harry nodded, and Donaldson looked at the rest of the squad.

"We'll fire-blast the place, then send in the troops to clean up" He looked around "We go in five hours, so get some rest. We meet back in four hours"

"Sir, yes sir!"

xoxox

**4 Privet Drive, 29th July, 1991**

"Dad - what's this?" Dudley walked in to the lounge, holding a strange looking envelope. Vernon looked over, then his eyes narrowed.

"Give it here" He held his hand out, and Dudley handed it over. Vernon looked at it, then flipped it open and scanned through it.

"Dad?" Dudley watched as his father got more and more angry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

"Love?" Petunia looked from the door.

"His bloody letter arrived" Vernon waved the parchment wildly as Harry walked in to the lounge "Here's your chance to live up to your promise, boy" He handed the parchment to Harry, who read it through.

"So - what's it to be?" Petunia asked. Harry looked up at his Aunt.

"What if I don't have an owl?" He said, causing Petunia to stare at him in confusion.

"What?"

"It says here to let this Professor McGonagall know by return of owl" Harry gestured to the letter "But what if I don't have an owl?" Petunia stared at him a moment longer, then shook her head.

"Typical wizards" She frowned "The vast majority of them - even the high and mighty professors at Hogwarts - have no idea how the muggle world works, and what's worse - they have no interest in learning. They just assume that muggle-born witches and wizards will be so happy to learn they are magical that they won't notice they are becoming a part of the most bigoted, racist society in the country" She paused, then laughed self-deprecatingly "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Harry smiled back at her, then glanced at the letter "What happens if I don't reply?"

"I don't know" Petunia shrugged "Hopefully they will get the message, and leave you alone"

"You don't sound too hopeful"

"I'm not"

xoxox

**The Badger's Set (JTF Base 27, North Manchester), 14th February, 1997**

"I saw the letter this morning" Dudley and Harry walked back to their barracks "How is your lovely wife?"

"She's very well" Harry smiled softly "She and Petunia went up The Eiffel Tower two weeks ago" He grinned "Only took them six months to get round it to it"

"And Dad?"

"You don't get mail?"

"Dad just asks about the war" Dudley sighed "He doesn't tell me about the girly stuff"

"You saying I'm a girl?" Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Never even considered it" Dudley smirked "But Jamie and Mum are more likely to tell me the fun side of things, where as Dad...."

"Just wants this war over" Harry nodded.

"Something we all agree on"

xoxox

 

**Hogwarts School, 30th July, 1991**

"Albus, I thought you should know. We have received replies from every prospective first year student, except for one" McGonagall stood in front of the Headmaster.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore looked up, frowning.

"No reply?" He asked, and - when McGonagall nodded - he sighed "I am sad to say, I thought there was a possibility of this" He looked up at his deputy with a slightly apologetic look on his face "His relatives are not fond of magic. I believe it stems from a jealousy of Lily on the part of her sister, Petunia"

"You left him with muggles who hate magic? What were you thinking?"

"I had my reasons, Minerva!" Dumbledore tilted his head to one side "I believed that he should grow up away from our world, lest he become a swaggering bully like his father was at his age" McGonagall stared back at him, then nodded reluctantly.

"Then what shall we do? I assume he wants to come to Hogwarts?"

"Naturally" Dumbledore nodded with a smile, then grinned "I believe I have an idea as to how to make sure Harry's letter is delivered properly"

xoxox

**The Badger's Set (JTF Base 27, North Manchester), 14th February, 1997**

"Sir - we have a request from central command" Lucy Doyle passed a communique to Donaldson. He glanced at it, then rolled his eyes.

"What is it about C and C that makes them think we are merely their playthings?" He threw the parchment down "Do they ever consider we have plans? Schedules? That we aren't just at their beck and call?"

"But if they weren't making our life a misery, all we'd have to worry about is Voldemort and his Army of Doom" Lucinda grinned at him "When are they due to arrive?"

"Two days from now" Donaldson replied with a frown "We have time to launch the Malfoy Manor attack, and still have a day's downtime after it before they come"

"Good" Lucy nodded "The team has been working too hard, and needs a proper break" She saw Donaldson raise his hand, but continued before he could speak "But since we're at war, and we'll never get a proper break, I suppose a day will do" She glanced down at her watch "You should get some rest" He smiled back at her.

"You first"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 30th July, 1991**

"Hagrid - I have a job for you"

xoxox

**Le Sanctuaire, Paris, 14th February, 1997**

"There's a letter from Harry" Jamie waved the envelope as she bounded in to the house.

"Anything interesting?" Petunia looked up from the jigsaw she was doing.

"Give me a sec" She pulled a disc out of the envelope and sat down in front of her computer. She slipped the disc in to the drive, and double clicked on the communication program.

A few seconds later, the letter popped up, and Jamie skimmed through it.

"He and Dudley are taking part in a raid on a Death Eater strong hold" She sighed "They go in about...." She glanced at her watch "five minutes"

"Oh dear" Petunia sighed "The disadvantages of being the best I suppose"

"I know he is doing good, and that he is probably going to be safe, but on the whole....."

"Yes?"

"I wish my husband wasn't so damn noble and heroic" Jamie flipped the computer off, then sat down next to Petunia "Do you think his life would've been better? If he had been one of them?" Petunia gazed at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"After what Dumbledore did, I think he is better off where he is" The older woman replied sincerely "Even if that is on the front lines of a war that might kill him...." She looked at her future daughter-in-law "That wasn't as comforting as I hoped, was it?"

"No, but points for effort" Jamie smiled at her, then glanced at her watch "It's time"

xoxox

**Malfoy Manor, 14th February, 1997**

"It's time" Lucinda looked at the group around her "Team 1 - start the fire-blast. Team 2, prepare to storm" She turned "Team 3, take up your positions to provide cover fire"

"Sir, yes sir" The rest of the soldiers saluted, then split off in to their assigned groups.

xoxox

"Dolohov - can you explain this?" Lucius stared down at the figure grovelling on the floor "Where is our recon team?"

"I don't know, my Lord" Dolohov stared up "We sent them to find this resistance base that has been giving us so much trouble, and they didn't come back"

"Are you suggesting these muggles killed two of our best?" Lucius raised his eyebrows "Is that what you are telling me?"

"No, sir" Dolohov cringed.

"Then where are they?" Lucius raised his wand "Antonin - you will answer me, or...." Whatever Lucius was about to say was cut short by a rocket propelled grenade crashing in to the side of the Manor.

xoxox

"Fire again" Lucinda cried, and grinned another volley of ten grenades flew across the boundary wards and blew out half the walls in The Manor.

"Third wave!" She cried again, then yelled in celebration as she saw the wards surrounding the Manor collapse.

"They're done. Second team - move in. Third team - open fire"

xoxox

Harry stared down the sight of his rifle, scanning the remains of The Manor. He could see the rest of his unit surging through the ruins, looking for their targets, but he wasn't looking for them.

He saw Dudley kick a door down, then saw a flicker of movement on the edge of the sight. A figure in a jet-black robe, pointing a wand at his cousin.

xoxox

"Filthy muggles!" Lucius whispered "How dare they invade my home!" He looked around, then smiled as he saw one of the muggles forcing his way towards Narcissa's bedroom "Time to make them pay...." He raised his wand, but a moment later he felt a stabbing pain in his arm. He looked down, and frowned.

xoxox

"Did we miss a ward?" Harry thought to himself after he realised he'd missed his target. Readjusting the position of the rifle, he fired again.

xoxox

Dudley span round, and smiled a grim smile as he saw the Death Eater fall to the ground, a small, black hole in his mask.

"Thanks, cuz" He said to himself, then turned back and pushed through the door.

xoxox

Narcissa Malfoy peered out from under her bed, wondering what the hell was going on.

Ten minutes before, she had been sleeping - recovering from a Dark Revel the night before - when the side of her bedroom had been blown away by a series of aloud explosions.

She'd dived under her bed, and watched as a number of men in muggle clothing swept through the ruins of The Manor. She had also heard a number of quick, cracking noises that she had come to recognise as gun shots.

The door to her room crashed inwards, and she looked up to see another muggle burst through the door, carrying a gun.

"I know you're in here" She paused, then slowly rolled out from under the bed.

"Drop the wand, or I will shoot you where you lie" The man said in a serious tone. Narcissa threw the wand away, then slowly stood up.

"Under the articles of The JTF, you will be held until the war is over, and the extent of your guilt, and resulting punishment, will be determined then"

"You think you can judge me, you filthy muggle?" Narcissa snarled, then whipped her hands up "REDUCTO!!"

xoxox

Harry watched in horror as the red spell fire flew across the room, then smiled as it faded in to nothing when it reached Dudley's chest.

xoxox

"What?" Narcissa stared in disbelief as the man she'd tried to kill raised his gun "How...."

"Magic" Dudley replied, pulling the trigger.

xoxox

"The Manor is secure, Commander" Dudley saluted as he stood in front of Doyle.

"Well done" She grinned, then looked around as the rest of the squad lined up in formation "The warding team will be here in five minutes, and make sure Voldemort won't be able to use this place, ever again" The soldiers grinned "We are returning to base, and everyone gets a week on furlough" A wave of cheers went through the group "Except for Lieutenants Potter and Dursley - you will be required to meet with two experts in the field"

"Really?" Harry frowned "We don't get a holiday?"

"Price for being the best of the best" Doyle grinned at her.

"I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass"


	3. Confrontations

**Sunset Farm, Lake District, August 1st, 1991**

Harry awoke from a strange dream about green light and laughing shadows to the sound someone knocking on a door.

He blinked a few times, then realised that the knocking sound wasn't part of his dream.

Sitting up in bed, he slipped his glasses on and looked around. Dudley was still snoring in the other bed, apparently not woken up by the sound, but he could hear his aunt and uncle moving around in the other room.

He slipped out of bed, and pulled the door open, to find Vernon carrying a cricket bat, and walking towards the door.

"Harry - stay in there" Petunia whispered, and Harry nodded, then closed the door.

A few seconds later, he heard a crashing noise which sounded like the door had been ripped off its hinges.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Vernon roared.

"Shut up, Dursley, you ruddy great muggle. I'm not here for you" Whoever was speaking had a very deep, very loud voice.

"Get out!" Vernon yelled again "We don't want your sort here!"

"Where is he, Dursley?" The deep voice spoke again "Bring him here, or...." Whatever the threat was going to be, Harry decided he didn't want to risk his Uncle. He threw the door open and stormed out in to the main room, then found himself facing the largest man he had ever seen.

"I'm here" He said, staring up at the giant.

"Harry!" The giant grinned "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Rescued you from your parents' house I did"

"That's nice, but I believe my Uncle asked you to leave" Harry stared at him.

"But...." The giant frowned, then shook his head "I've come to collect you. Take you to get your Hogwarts stuff"

"What if I don't want to go?" Harry nodded towards his relatives "They don't think I should - they say it's run by a nutcase"

"How DARE YOU!!" The giant turned to bellow at Vernon and Petunia "Professor Dumbledore is the finest wizard in the world, and you - you bloody muggle - you aren't even fit to speak his name!"

"I am not letting that crackpot take my nephew!" Vernon took a step forward, but Harry held his hand up, seeing the giant was getting ready to do something drastic.

"Mr..." Harry started "I'm sorry - what's your name?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds at Ho..."

"Mr Hagrid - I don't want to go with you. I have no desire to go to a school run by this Dumbledore person, and I am going to go to senior school with my cousin" Hagrid stared at him, then shook his head.

"You don't know what you're saying, Harry. Your name's been down for Hogwarts since before you were born" He laughed "The son of James and Lily not go? Ridiculous" He took a step forward, reached out and took Harry's shoulder "Once you see what it's like, I'm sure you'll change your mind"

"Let go of..." Harry started, but before he could finish his sentence, he, and Hagrid, vanished.

xoxox

Harry fell over as he re-appeared. He looked around to see Hagrid stood next to him, smiling down.

"What...." Harry blinked, then slowly got to his feet "What was that?"

"Ah - that was a portkey" Hagrid smiled at him again "I knew those muggles wouldn't let you leave, and as Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed to use magic against them, this seemed like the best way to rescue you"

"Rescue me?" Harry yelled, causing a few people to turn and stare at them "You kidnapped me, you overgrown moron!"

"No - no" Hagrid shook his head, looking slightly confused "You have to come to the magical world. Dumbledore said so"

"What does he know?" Harry yelled again "I'm not going to your stupid school, and I don't care what this crackpot Professor thinks! I don't want to be a wizard!"

"You ARE a wizard, Harry!" Hagrid yelled back, attracting the attention of everyone around them.

"Bless me, is that...." A man walked towards them "It is! Harry Potter!" He thrust out his hand "May I shake you by the hand?" Before Harry could reply, a number of other people swarmed round him, touching him, stroking him and smiling at him.

"Now, now - let him be" Hagrid's voice cut through the throng of the crowd, and they all backed off a little, but kept staring at him in an adoring manner "I'm just taking him to Gringotts, so he can rejoin our world" Harry stared up at him, but decided to stay silent until he could get away.

xoxox

"Mr Potter - do you have your key?" The goblin stared down at him with polite disinterest.

"Here" Hagrid rummaged around in his pockets, then gave the goblin a small, gold key "I've also got another - Professor Dumbledore sent me" The goblin nodded.

"Very well" He turned slightly "GRIPHOOK - come here!" Another goblin came over "Take Mr Potter to his vault, and Mr Hagrid to Vault 713"

"As you wish" Griphook bowed, then lead Harry and Hagrid off down a short passage.

xoxox

"And this is all mine?" Harry stared at the vault in amazement. For all Petunia had told him about the wizarding world, she had never mentioned that he might be rich.

"Yes, Mr Potter" Griphook nodded "Your family was quiet wealthy, and, absent of other instructions, we have continued to act as your father requested before his untimely death" Griphook paused "My condolences on his and your mother's passing"

"Thank you" Harry said in a distracted tone. He glanced back at Hagrid, then leaned over and started whispering in to Griphook's ear. The goblin listened, then replied in an equally quiet tone.

They continued exchanging words for a few moments, then Harry straightened up.

"Once we are finished with Mr Hagrid's business, I will see to it" Griphook smiled a toothy smile at him, then turned back to Hagrid "Let's go"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, they were emerging in to Gringotts' lobby again, after Harry had watched Hagrid take a small, dirtily wrapped package out of an empty vault.

"Mr Potter - if I may just speak with you a moment" Griphook lead Harry off in to a side room, leaving Hagrid staring after them.

A few minutes later, the two came out again, and Harry was smiling. He walked over to Hagrid.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get home and out of this dumb-ass world"

"But Harry..." Hagrid started.

"I am not a wizard" He snapped "The sooner you understand that, the better"

"Maybe once you get a wand in your hand" Hagrid mused, then he pushed Harry towards the exit.

xoxox

"Ah - Mr Potter. I was wondering when we'd be seeing you" Ollivander looked down at Harry, then, as the boy walked further in to the shop, frowned.

"Ollivander" Hagrid nodded "Harry's come for his wand"

"Yes...." Ollivander replied, looking slightly distracted as he reached for his tape measure.

"I don't need a wand - I'm not a wizard"

"I keep telling you..." Hagrid started, but Ollivander held up a hand and they both fell silent.

"Which hand do you use?" He asked Harry.

"Right"

"Okay" Ollivander flicked his hand, and the tape started moving of its own accord. The wand-maker turned and went back in to the stacks, returning with three boxes. He set them down on the counter, then turned to face Harry. A few moments later, the tape measure stopped moving, and floated over to Ollivander, who looked it up and down.

"Very well - shall we try this one?" He pulled out a thin, black wand and handed it to Harry. Harry took it, and held it in his hand.

"Is it supposed to do something?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes" Ollivander furrowed his brow, walking round Harry "Just give it a wave" Harry did so, but there was still no effect. He turned to stare at the wand-maker.

"Very strange" Ollivander continued to frown, then he pulled out his own wand. Running it over Harry, his eyes went wide in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Hagrid took a step forward.

"It seems young Mr Potter was telling the truth" Ollivander stared at the results of his spell "He has no magical core at all"

"So?" Hagrid's gaze flicked between the two of them "What's that mean?"

"He's not a wizard"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - there's been a bit of a problem"

xoxox

Harry walked out of the wand-maker's shop, a slight smile on his face. He saw a girl his age coming the other way - bushy brown hair and blue eyes - but she walked past him without saying anything.

"Harry - wait up" Hagrid walked out behind him "You can't leave - not yet. You have to get the rest of your stuff before you go...." Harry span round.

"Mr Hagrid - how many times do you need to be told? I am not a wizard. I will never be a wizard. If I can't do magic, how can I go to a magic school?"

"But...."

"I know - Dumbledore said. But he's wrong, and nothing's going to change that" Harry stared at him "Now, are you going to take me home, or do I have to walk?"

xoxox

"Harry!" Petunia ran down the path as Harry walked up it. She pulled him in to a hug "I thought they'd taken you"

"That fool Hagrid didn't believe me when I told him" Harry smiled "Kept insisting I was a wizard, that the son of James and Lily would go to Hogwarts" Petunia laughed at Harry's impression, then let him go and took his hand. Together, they walked up the path in to the house.

"It wasn't until a truly creepy guy named Ollivander put a wand in my hand that he accepted the truth" Harry continued.

"So - no reaction?" Petunia looked at him curiously.

"None whatsoever" He looked up at her "Why?"

"When Lily let me try hers, I got a few sparks" She shrugged "Maybe because it had already been used"

"Meh - who cares?" Harry shrugged, then looked up as Vernon entered the room "Uncle"

"Harry" Vernon looked at him "So you're definitely not a freak?"

"So it would seem" Harry replied, then smiled "But it turns out there is an advantage to being kidnapped by a giant" He smiled "When I went to see the Goblins at Gringotts, and it seems they like me"

"Really?" Petunia asked in surprise "I thought they didn't like wizards?"

"They don't" Harry shrugged "But then again, I'm not a wizard" He paused "They've promised to help me if I get in to more trouble with the magical world, and they are willing to protect me, should the need arise"

"Why would they do that?" Vernon asked. Harry grinned, then held up a small, gold key.

"Because it seems I am the sole heir to The Potter Fortune"

xoxox

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of The International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot, stared at his gamekeeper in confusion.

"Not a wizard?"

"No Professor" Hagrid shook his head "Ollivander says he has no magical core"

"That's not possible" Dumbledore shook his head dismissively "Harry has an important destiny in our world, one that can not be denied" He stood up "I shall visit him myself, and I will straighten this mess out"

xoxox

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley stared at Harry, all with their mouths hanging open. If he hadn't been so surprised when he'd spoken to Griphook, he would have been laughing at the expression on their faces.

"Can you explain that, just one more time?" Vernon said after a moment.

"I spoke with a goblin named Griphook" Harry said with a smile "Even though I am not magical, my claim to The Potter Fortune is incontestable"

"The Ministry won't try to seize it?" Petunia asked "Because that doesn't sound like them"

"Oh no - they can try" Harry grinned "But by now the fortune will have been moved to another branch, and The Ministry won't be able to find it" He paused "In addition, for a fee of 100 Galleons a year...."

"How much is that in pounds?"

"About two thousand" Harry said "Which sounds expensive but remember that is a drop in the ocean compared to the rest of The Fortune" Vernon nodded "So - for that fee, they will handle all our transactions, and will act as a regular, non-magical bank, for direct debits, transfers and so forth"

"Wow" Dudley smiled "So - we're rich?"

"Relatively speaking" Harry held up his hand "There were a number of conditions on the account, conditions which the Goblins are duty-bound to honour" He bit his lip "There is a monthly limit of 100 galleons withdrawal, but I have got them to agree that it can be extended to 1000 in special circumstances" He paused "I take full control when I come of age - at 17 - and until then a Goblin named Countback is in charge of it"

"Oh" Petunia sighed "I suppose that makes sense. Without limits, you could go through the entire fortune before you turn twelve"

"Maybe not that quickly, but that's the idea" Harry nodded "The other problem is that, after today, I don't want to draw too much attention to us. So while this will make our day to day lives easier, I'd rather not start acting like millionaires over night, if that's okay?" Petunia and Vernon glanced at each other, then they both turned back to him.

"What else happened?" His Uncle asked, and Harry quickly outlined what had happened when people had seen him in The Alley.

"Any idea why?" Dudley asked curiously, but before Harry could respond, a voice came from behind them.

"Because Harry is an important figure in our world, and it is for that reason that he must continue to be a part of it" All four of them span round to see an old man with a long, white beard, sat in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked, but Harry replied first.

"Dumbledore, I presume"

"Yes, Harry - I am Professor Dumbledore" He leaned forward "I have come to sort out this misunderstanding"

"What misunderstanding?" Harry looked at him curiously "The one where your groundskeeper kidnapped me? Or the one where you enter my Aunt's house without permission?"

"Hagrid did not kidnap you, Harry. He merely took you to Diagon Alley so you could re-enter the world you belong in" Dumbledore smiled in a kindly manner "And I am here to see what I can do about your little problem"

"What little problem?" Dudley asked in confusion.

"Mr Ollivander seems to think that you are not a wizard, but as that is patently impossible, I thought I would come here in person to see what I could do" He stood up and pulled out his wand.

"PUT THAT THING AWAY!" Vernon yelled, causing Harry to jump slightly "I will not have you doing magic in my house!"

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you have a choice" Dumbledore waved his other hand, and Vernon suddenly went silent "Much better" He turned back to Harry, who was now glaring at him.

"Aren't there laws about abusing magic?" Harry asked, his tone full of anger.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore looked at him in confusion, then, glancing at Vernon, smiled politely "Oh - your Uncle. Don't worry - I will cast a memory charm once I am finished. He will never know I was here"

"And me?" Harry snarled "Are you going to make me forget as well?"

"Why would I do that?" Dumbledore sounded genuinely confused "Once you learn of your true nature, I would think you would want to remember those who tried to take it from you" He walked over and stood in front of Harry "Now - hold still" He ran the wand up and down, then did it again, and a third time, his frown deepening with each pass.

"Learned what you came to learn yet, Professor?" Petunia snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But that's..... that's impossible" Dumbledore stared at Harry in complete bewilderment "You have to be a wizard, otherwise...." He trailed off.

"Otherwise what?" Harry asked, taking a step forward. Dumbledore didn't reply "I asked you a question, Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you" Dumbledore shook his head, then raised his wand "And since I need you to be a wizard to fulfil your destiny, I am going to have to take some drastic action" He pointed his wand at Harry's chest "This won't hurt a bit. ENCHATH DE...."

xoxox

Ten years before, Dumbledore had set up the blood wards with one very specific goal. To protect the four people who dwelt within from any magical action that would harm them. In his mind, he was looking to protect Harry from the remaining Death Eaters and other dark wizards who would try to kill him, or otherwise harm him.

Unfortunately, for Dumbledore at least, the wards he had created to protect Harry and The Dursleys didn't know how to differentiate between light and dark magic.

So when Dumbledore decided to raise his wand against Harry, the wards that he had created reacted exactly as they had been conjured to.

xoxox

Harry blinked, then blinked again as he realised Dumbledore had vanished.

"WHAT THE BLOODY H...." Vernon started, then stopped as he realised he could speak "What the hell was that?" Before anyone could reply, there was a crash outside, and, pulling the curtains aside, they saw Dumbledore lying on the street, staring at the house in annoyance.

"Stay here" ran out in to the hall, then pulled the door open. He watched as Dumbledore got to his feet, and started to walk forward.

A few moments later, however, the old wizard stopped.

"What's the matter, Dumbledore?" Harry asked in amusement "Can't get past your own enchantments?"

"Harry - you must listen. You have a destiny.... you must come with me now" Dumbledore called out. Harry stared at him for a moment, then, without another word, he turned, and closed the door behind him.

xoxox

**The Badger's Set (JTF Base 27, North Manchester), 14th February, 1997**

"We're here to see Mr Potter" The guard looked up at the two women stood in front of his desk.

"Lieutenant Potter isn't available" He replied, looking them up and down "May I ask what it concerns?"

"The end of the war" The younger of the two women smiled "And I believe he is due back any second... now" They both turned as Lucinda, Dudley and Harry walked in to the office. They stopped dead, then Lucinda turned to the guard.

"Who are they?" She asked, nodding towards the women.

"They want to talk to Lieutenant Potter" The guard replied "I was about to ask them for ID" They both turned back to face the women, the first of whom pulled out a badge.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and this is my partner Hermione Granger" The younger woman said "We are First Order Sorcerers, Master Battle-Mages and Level Twelve Enchantresses"

"You're early" Lucinda remarked.

"We know" Luna continued "But we've been looking for Mr Potter for nearly eighteen months and we decided we couldn't wait two more days" She paused "Because if he agrees - we can end this war the day after tomorrow"


	4. Going To School

**Stonewall High, Halloween 1991**

"So are you going to ask her to dance?" Dudley poked him in the ribs, and Harry blushed "You've been watching her all night"

"Shut up" Harry whispered.

"Harry's got a cru-ush" Dudley replied in a sing-song voice "Harry's got a cru-ush"

"What about you and Sophie?" Harry smiled as Dudley went red "How about this - I'll ask Jamie if she'd like to dance, if you ask Sophie?" Dudley looked over to where the two girls were stood by the buffet.

"Deal"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, Halloween 1991**

Ron Weasley picked up his goblet, and wondered - not for the first time - what his mother was thinking when she asked him to befriend Neville Longbottom.

She had insisted it was very important that Neville had a good and true friend he could rely on, and that if Ron was that friend, he would benefit a great deal from whatever happened to Neville.

Quite what she thought was going to happen, Ron wasn't certain. Neville had proved to be utterly crap at almost everything, and was apparently afraid of his own shadow.

What made it even more confusing was that, up until a week before school had started, his mother had been insistent that he make friends with Harry Potter, not Neville.

The one night - after a surprise visit by Professor Dumbledore - she had changed her tune completely. Potter was out and Longbottom was in. Though that was probably because Potter hadn't come to Hogwarts - another mystery that hadn't been completely explained.

He took another drink of pumpkin juice, then looked up and down the Gryffindor table again. That annoying witch Granger was missing.

He knew he should feel guilty about what he had said, but honestly - for a muggle-born witch, Granger was far too full of herself, and he wasn't the only who thought she needed taking down a peg or two.

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to The Great Hall burst open, and Quirrell ran up the central aisle, skidding to a halt in front of the staff table.

"Troll. In the dungeon. Just thought you should know" He paused, then collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

xoxox

**Stonewall High**

Sophie looked round, then nudged her friend.

"It's the twins" She said with a giggle. Jamie turned, and smiled as Harry and Dudley walked towards them. When they had reached their side, the two boys stopped.

"I was wondering..." Harry started, then - at a poke in the side from Dudley - continued "If you would like to dance?"

"With you?" Jamie smirked as she looked him up and down "Okay"

"Really?" Harry's face lit up in a smile of delight "I mean - really?" Jamie laughed and walked on to the dance floor. Harry followed her, grinning widely. Dudley watched, then turned back to Sophie, who was staring at him with an amused look.

"Did you just come over here to help Harry?"

"What? Yes. No" Dudley stuttered.

"That should cover it" Sophie smirked again "Want to dance?" Dudley's mouth fell open in amazement "What - you think it's just guys who get stupid crushes?"

xoxox

**Hogwarts**

Ron and Neville ran down the corridor, then skidded to a halt as they came round a corner to find themselves face to face with a giant, stinking troll.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Ron asked as they ducked in to an alcove.

"Because you teased her until she ran off crying" Neville snapped, then peered out at the troll "Now hush" Ron bristled at the tone, but bit his tongue, since the troll was getting nearer.

xoxox

Hermione wiped her eyes, then turned round and dropped the tissue in to the loo. She stood up and flushed it, then wiped at her eyes again.

She knew it was utterly ridiculous to be hiding in a toilet. She was eleven years old, and she didn't give two hoots what Ronald Weasley thought of her, even if he did have a nice smile.

She pulled the door of the cubicle open, and stopped in surprise.

There was a troll.

A giant, smelly, hairy troll.

And it was in the ladies toilet.

She stared at it for a moment, wondering what kind of moron would let a troll in to a school.

Then, a moment later, she realised it probably shouldn't be there. And that it was looking at her with an expression that she could only interpret as hunger.

"Oh" She thought "Crap"

A second later, she screamed.

xoxox

"Guess she's in there" Neville and Ron pulled out their wands, then pushed the door to the toilet open and crept inside.

They found the troll facing away from them, smashing up sink after sink in an attempt to get to the Granger girl.

"If we attack it from two sides..." Neville started, then yelped as the troll span round, waving it's club.

xoxox

Hermione watched in horror as the club smashed Ronald across the room. He crashed in to the far wall, and fell dead to the floor.

She pulled out her wand, intending to try to attack the creature, but then screamed as Neville charged forward, only to be pounded in to the ground by one giant fist.

"Oh god oh god oh god" She whispered, pushing herself further back in to the corner. The troll picked up Neville's body, shook it a few times, then dropped it again.

As it turned back towards her, she heard a volley of curses from the door. She looked up to see McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Vector, Trelawney and Sprout, all with their wands raised.

"AGAIN!" McGonagall cried, and this time the troll collapsed under the multiple spells that hit it.

"Miss Granger" Professor Flitwick walked slowly forward "You can come out now" Hermione stayed pushed back against the wall for a moment, then slowly slid herself out, not even bothering to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"Professor Sprout - take Miss Granger to the infirmary" McGonagall glanced at the two bodies on the floor "Professor Snape, would you summon the Headmaster?"

"Of course" Snape nodded, looking serious.

"Sybill, Septima - if you would wait here, and keep the other students away?" Both women nodded silently.

"Where will you be?" Flitwick asked.

"I have to get in touch with Molly and Augusta" She said in a low, quiet voice "To tell them their children are dead"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - perhaps you could tell me what happened?" Dumbledore looked down at Hermione, lying in the hospital bed.

"It started in the charms lesson" Hermione said in a monotone "I was trying to help Ronald with his levitation spell, and he just wasn't getting it right" She paused "After the lesson, I heard him imitating me - teasing and mocking me. So I went to the girls' bathroom for a...."

"A cry?" Dumbledore asked politely, and Hermione nodded.

"I guess I lost track of time" She sighed "I realised it was time for the feast, but when I came out, there was a troll there" She shivered at the memory "Ronald and Neville came in, but it killed them. Then the teachers turned up and saved me"

"Is that all?" Dumbledore leaned forward intently.

"Yes, Professor" She nodded, wondering why he was looking so confused.

"Thank you" He stood up straight "You should sleep now"

xoxox

Dumbledore walked in to his office, thinking about everything he had heard.

After his disastrous meeting with Harry earlier in the year, he had spent two days reviewing The Prophecy. Was it possible that Harry wasn't the one spoken of?

All the evidence pointed towards him, but if Potter was now a muggle, how could he be the one who would defeat The Dark Lord?

He had tried to return to Privet Drive, but every time he got near the wards, he found he couldn't go any further without increasing levels of pain. Which, he knew, was exactly what the wards should be doing, but the fact they were doing it against him was somewhat galling.

In the end, he decided to take steps to find out whether or not other boy to whom The Prophecy could apply could actually be The Chosen One.

The other boy who was now dead.

"Damn you Harry" He hissed under his breath "Why couldn't you just accept your fate!"

xoxox

Halfway across the country, Harry smiled as Jamie rested her head on his shoulder, completely unaware of the role he would play in the future.

xoxox

**The Badger's Set (JTF Base 27, North Manchester), 14th February, 1997**

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood" Lucinda gestured them to seats in her office, while Dudley and Harry stood behind her desk, leaning back against the wall.

"Thank you" Luna smiled, and the two mages took their seats. Luna glanced at Hermione, who gave a single, short nod, then turned back to Lucy "I suppose you have some questions"

"You walk in here - a base that is supposed to be impenetrable to anyone who doesn't know where it is, and tell us the war will be done in two days" Lucy stared at them with a wry smile "No - no questions at all"

"I will explain everything, but first I must have your word that anything we discuss will be kept confidential" Luna looked at each of them in turn "Omega Protocol Confidential"

"You'll kill us if we talk?" Dudley raised his eyebrows in surprise "It's that serious?"

"If word gets back to Lord Voldemort about what we are about to tell you, he will come here and attack in full force" Luna's voice was quiet but serious "And whatever protections you have will not be enough to stop him killing everyone" She paused, then smiled "We don't think you would betray us. But careless talk costs lives, and in this case, could cost the war" She grinned "So - you can either leave, and we will only remove your memory of meeting us, or stay, and be placed under The Omega Protocol for three days" Lucinda glanced at Harry and Dudley, who both nodded, then she turned back to Luna.

"Tell us"

xoxox

**Hogwarts Castle, 14th February, 1997**

"Rookwood - where is Lucius?" Voldemort leaned back on Dumbledore's chair, staring at the cringing Death Eater.

"I am... not certain, my Lord" Rookwood kept his head bowed.

"Not certain?" Voldemort leaned forward, hands clasped together "Wasn't today the day Lucius was supposed to report to me about his progress in wiping out the mudblood terrorists in the south?"

"Yes, my Lord" Rookwood gulped "But he hasn't reported, and the floo connection is apparently down"

"Did you send someone to investigate?"

"Yes, my Lord, but Avery hasn't returned yet" Rookwood looked up "I am expecting him in five minutes, my Lord"

"Very well" Voldemort leaned back again "We will wait five minutes, and see what Avery has to say" Rookwood stood up, but Voldemort held up his hand "You will wait here, Rookwood"

"Yes, my Lord"

xoxox

**The Badger's Set**

"Five years ago, during my partner's first year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort infiltrated Hogwarts by possessing the then defence teacher Professor Quirrell" Luna sat forward in her seat "During the year, he caused the death of two first year students, and - at the end of June '92, he took possession of a substance called The Philosopher's Stone"

"Oh my" Lucinda gasped in surprise.

"You've heard of it?" Luna asked.

"It's reputed to allow the user to become immortal" Lucinda replied, and Luna nodded.

"It does" Luna continued "But only so long as he possesses it - the effect is not permanent" She smiled "And the stone he had was destroyed by special forces a year ago"

"Thank god" Lucinda whispered.

"But that's not really the point of the story" Luna took a deep breath "The two students that were killed were a boy named Ronald Weasley, and a boy named Neville Longbottom" She glanced at Hermione, but her partner was staring at the desk "Neville was, in all honesty, a very bad wizard, but Professor Dumbledore appeared to be obsessed with him. He kept asking the staff for reports on his progress, he arranged for a few members of his Order to have their children make friends with Neville, and - from various reports - he had a plan to tutor Neville come the second year"

"Why?" Harry asked "I mean - if Neville was a bad wizard, what did Dumbledore hope to get?"

"That's the question that has occupied the special forces unit since Hogwarts fell" Luna leaned back "Harry - I understand you met Dumbledore on your eleventh birthday?"

"Yes" Harry growled "He apparated in to my Uncle's house, and began abusing both Vernon and me. He used magic to silence Vernon, and threatened to use a memory charm to cover up his violation of the law"

"Do you remember anything he said to you?" Luna asked.

"He seemed to think I had to be a wizard" Harry gave a snort "Kept babbling about a destiny and that I had to come to Hogwarts" He paused "I just figured he was mental"

"Oh - he was" Luna smiled "But he was also right"

"Pardon me?" Harry stood up straight, while Dudley and Lucinda stared at Luna in confusion.

"The Special Forces unit, of which my partner and I are members, have been investigating why Dumbledore was obsessed with you and Neville. Why he was so insistent that you, who are obviously not a wizard, should be a part of the magical world" Luna glanced at Hermione again, who was now watching Luna "Did you know that you and Neville were born two days apart?"

"We were?"

"Yes - both born as the seventh month died" Luna smiled "And your parents were all Aurors, who were an integral part of fighting Voldemort's first rise"

"Oh" Harry frowned "Does that matter?"

"Yes" Everyone turned as Hermione spoke her first word in the meeting. She pulled a small orb from inside her robes, and tapped it twice.

xoxox

**Hogwarts Castle**

"Avery" Rookwood stood up as Avery entered The Great Hall "Where have you been?" He was about to yell at the older Death Eater, but stopped when he saw the look on Avery's face "What happened?"

"Yes, Avery" Voldemort's voice echoed through the hall "Tell us what happened" Avery went white, then turned and strode up the central aisle, head held high. When he reached the front of the hall, he went down on one knee, and bowed his head.

"My Lord" He looked up "Malfoy Manor has been destroyed"

"Destroyed?" Voldemort quirked an eyebrow "Please explain"

"The Manor House is in ruins, and nearly every one who was based there is dead" Avery paused "It appears to have been destroyed almost entirely by muggle weapons, my Lord"

"So it was the mudbloods?"

"Yes, my Lord" Avery nodded "In addition, I am almost certain that the majority of the damage was done before the wards collapsed"

"WHAT?"

xoxox

**The Badger's Set**

"Well - okay" Harry tilted his head to one side, thinking over what he had just heard "So Dumbledore thinks this is about me?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "And it's thought, not thinks"

"He's dead?" Dudley asked in surprise.

"Over two years ago, when Hogwarts fell" Luna said matter-of-factly "He, and a dozen other teachers, gave their lives to allow most of the students to escape" There were a few moments of silence, then she continued "After he learned you were not a wizard, he turned his attention to Neville. But when Neville was killed, he began to investigate the possibility that your magic could be returned"

"I don't want to be a wizard" harry said flatly "So if you are here to make me one, you can leave, now"

"Even if it would mean winning the war? Even if you becoming a wizard would ensure victory?"

"Even then" Harry stared back at her. Hermione gazed at him for a moment, then she let a smile cross her lips.

"I can see why he was interested in you" She said "And you won't remember, but I saw you in Diagon Alley on the day Hagrid kidnapped you, and I was equally impressed in your actions" Harry nodded politely.

"So Voldemort knows nothing about this?" Lucinda asked.

"We think he knows the first part - which is why he tried to kill you when you were a baby. But he doesn't know the rest of it, otherwise he would be hunting you down in person, rather than directing the war from his headquarters" Luna turned back to Harry "From what we understand, you are a sniper?"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"Best in the unit" Dudley added, and Harry blushed.

"What range do you have?"

"Around one kilometre" Harry said calmly "On a good day - no wind, no cloud, maybe 1500 metres"

"And you have ammo that will go through wards?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "Although on the last raid, there might have been something like a distortion ward" He glanced at Lucinda "This would've been part of my report. But when I shot the target with blonde hair, the first shot hit him in the arm instead of the head"

"It wasn't you?"

"No" Harry shook his head "The next shot, I adjusted for the offset, and hit him in the back of the head"

"We'll look in to it" Lucinda said, then turned back to Luna and Hermione "I take it you are asking for a reason?"

"We want your team to join a Special Forces squad to attack Voldemort's HQ in two days. We think it will take that long to get the ward-breakers and other staff together" Luna looked up at Harry "While we will want to take out as much of his army at possible, our main goal will be to force Voldemort in to a position where you can shoot him - where you can kill him"

"So you believe this Prophecy?" Harry asked "That I'm the only one?"

"Honestly?" Luna shrugged "Either you are, in which case this will help, or this Prophecy is utter bollocks, and you will kill him any way" She sighed "Either way, this is our best chance to end the war"

"This is obviously a volunteer mission" Hermione stared at Harry "We aren't in the chain of command for The JTF, and for obvious reasons we don't want to bring this to C and C, so it is up to you, and to Commander Doyle"

"So, Lieutenant Potter, what's it going to be?"


	5. Winning And Losing

**Stonewall High, 21st June, 1992**

"We're going to be spending part of the holiday down on the south coast" Jamie and Harry walked out of school on the last day of term "My parents own a cottage there, and we go for three weeks every year"

"Sounds nice" Harry smiled.

"My parents wanted me to ask you if you would like to come down for a few days" Harry looked across at her, but she was staring resolutely ahead.

"I'd have to ask my Aunt and Uncle...."

"They've agreed" Jamie interrupted quickly "Dad talked to them last night"

"So you've been plotting behind my back?" He asked in amused tone.

"Daddy thought it would be easier" She smirked at him "And you knew I was sneaky when you started going out with me"

"That's true" Harry grinned back at her. He looked up the road and saw Dudley and Sophie walking together. A second later, Sophie gave Dudley a playful push "What about them?"

"I think they'll work it out" Jamie said in a mock-wise voice, then she turned to look at him "You live with Dudley - don't you talk?"

"About mushy stuff? Two growing boys?" He smirked "We talk about manly things like football, and who would win in a fight between Superman and Batman"

"I don't believe it" Jamie shook her head.

"That we don't talk about mushy stuff?"

"No - that you think Superman could beat Batman!"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June, 1992**

"Minerva - I have received an owl from The Ministry. I must leave at once, and I don't expect to be back before tomorrow morning"

"Yes, Albus" McGonagall nodded "Has Minister Fudge got his knickers in a twist again?"

"While I wouldn't quite put it like that, you are essentially correct" Dumbledore nodded "You will keep an eye on the school, and contact me if I am needed?"

"You anticipate a problem?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows curiously.

"No - not as such" He shook his head "I just believe it behoves us to make sure this year doesn't get any worse"

xoxox

**4 Privet Drive, 21st June, 1992**

"How was your last day at school?" Petunia asked as Harry and Dudley walked in to the lounge.

"Miss Bolton is getting married" Dudley smiled.

"Really?" Petunia tilted her head to one side "Good for her"

"Not really" Harry sighed "She is leaving, she's moving to Devon" Dudley rolled her eyes while Petunia smiled fondly.

"You'd think now he has a girlfriend of his own, he'd stop mooning over a teacher" Dudley grinned as Harry blushed.

"Shut up!" Harry swatted him on the arm.

"You shut up!" Dudley swatted him back.

"Boys!" Petunia raised her voice slightly, and they both fell silent "Thank you" She turned to Harry "Did you speak to Miss Wells?"

"About the holiday?" Petunia nodded "Yes. She said that you and Uncle Vernon said it would be okay?"

"We've talked to Mr and Mrs Wells, and we are happy they will...." She trailed off.

"Make sure Jamie and Harry don't go at it like rabbits?" Dudley asked innocently, causing Harry to smack him on the arm and Petunia to blush.

"Not that I would put it like that, but that was more or less it" She paused "There's one more thing, but Vernon and I wanted to discuss it with you first" Harry looked at her curiously "If you can wait for later?"

"Okay" Harry nodded "I'm going to go get changed"

xoxox

**Hogwarts, 21st June, 1992**

Quirrell stared in to the mirror, trying to work out what he was seeing.

"I can see the stone, but how do I get it?" He said to himself. He pulled out his wand, and cast a few spells.

"Well, Albus. It appears I underestimated you" He closed his eyes for a moment "I have no desire to use the stone. I merely want to take it" He opened his eyes again, and saw his reflection taking the stone, and putting it in his pocket.

"But apparently, you underestimated me as well" He reached in to his pocket, and pulled out the stone.

"And now, my Lord, I believe your time has come"

xoxox

**4 Privet Drive, 21st June, 1992**

"Shouldn't Dudley be here?" Harry asked as he sat down opposite his Aunt and Uncle.

"We thought we'd leave that up to you" Vernon said, then held up his hand before Harry could reply "We wanted to talk to you about the magical world"

"I'm not going to Hogwarts" Harry snapped, then bit his lip "Sorry - that's not what you meant, is it?"

"No, but don't worry - we understand your reaction" Vernon patted him on the shoulder "But since this is about the magical world, we didn't know if you wanted Dudley involved or not"

"He's part of the family" Harry shrugged "If this affects me, it will probably affect him as well"

"Okay" Vernon nodded, and Petunia stood up.

"I'll just go and get him" She smiled, then turned and walked out in to the hall.

But before she had gone five paces, a soul-wrenching scream came from the room she had just left. She span round and ran back in to find Harry lying on the floor, writhing in agony.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June, 1992**

"ENTORA DUKETH!" Quirrell finished the spell and a flash of jet-black light filled the chamber. As it faded, he turned to look in the mirror.

"Not the best body" He looked up himself up and down "But it could be worse" He reached inside his robes, and pulled out a black wand, with a hilt of bone.

"Time to go" He glanced back at the mirror, and smiled "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

xoxox

**4 Privet Drive, 21st June, 1992**

Harry blinked a few times, and looked up in to the concerned faces of his relatives.

"What..." He started, then his eyes went wide "I saw a mirror, a chamber.... and...."

"And what?" Petunia frowned slightly.

"A man" He paused "A man cloaked in darkness" He looked up at her "He was evil, Aunty - more evil than anything I've ever felt"

"Oh dear" Petunia sighed, then she looked at Vernon and Dudley "I think we should put this off until tomorrow - Harry should rest, and if what I think has happened has happened, we might need to rethink some of our plans" Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at his aunt again.

"He's back, isn't he?" She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Who?" Dudley asked, looking between them.

"Voldemort" Harry said almost in a whisper "Lord Voldemort is back"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June, 1992**

"Professor Quirrell?" McGonagall frowned as the Defence Teacher walked towards her "Are you feeling well?"

"Quite well, Minerva" Voldemort smiled at her "In fact, you could say I am a new man!" He started to walk past her, but stopped when she drew her wand.

"Who are you?"

"Minerva?"

"You are not Professor Quirrell - not the Quirrell I know" She pointed her wand at his heart "What is it? Glamour? Polyjuice?"

"Do you really want to know, Minerva?" He took a step forward "Are you sure?" She kept her wand level, but a slight look of fear crossed her face.

"Tell me, or I will kill you where you stand" He had to admit, the fact she kept the fear out of her voice was impressive. Not that it would save her, of course, but it was a very Gryffindor way to die.

"My name" He smiled at her "Is Lord Voldemort. And you, my dear Professor, have the unique honour of being the first to die in my new war. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NOOOOO!" As McGonagall fell to the floor, Voldemort turned to see Hagrid charging down the corridor towards him.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Purple light flew from his wand, slashing in to Hagrid's chest, arms, legs and face. The half-giant skidded to a halt, and collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

"Sorry we didn't get to catch up, Rubeus, but I believe Albus is about to return, and that is one reunion I am not looking forward to" Voldemort strode down the corridor, and - a few minutes later - he was walking across the grounds towards the edge of the boundary wards.

"And now, for the final touch" He pulled out his wand, and raised it to the sky "MORSEMORDE!"

xoxox

**The Badger's Set (JTF Base 27, North Manchester), 15th February, 1997**

"You knew when he'd returned?" Hermione tilted her head to one side. She'd finished explaining the return of Voldemort, and was interested to learn that Harry had some sort of connection to The Dark Lord.

"More or less" Harry nodded "I'd had the odd twinge from this scar before, but nothing like that. I swear it felt like my head was being ripped off" He shook his head "Seems like even when I don't want to be a part of it, your damn world won't let me go" He looked up to see Hermione returning his look impassively "Sorry. It's probably not your fault"

"Don't worry about it"

"So - you were a first year when this happened?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes"

"Which would make you... 17 now?"

"18 come September" She nodded again "Why?"

"I know very little about the wizarding world, and what I do know is only because it's been forced on me" He paused "But I would've thought a barely-of-age witch who only got three years of schooling is not the first person you'd think of in connection with either a First Order Sorcerer, a Master Battle-Mage or a Level Twelve Enchantress, let alone all three"

"You said you had a question?" She smiled softly.

"How are you so talented? So powerful?"

"After Hogwarts fell, The Order took me in, along with Luna, my parents and her father. They thought we wouldn't be safe if we went back home" She closed her eyes "A few months later, the two of us were approached by a woman in black. She said that, if we let her, she could train us to win this war"

"And you accepted?"

"We spent the next eighteen months with her, during which we learned all the magic we could. Light, Gray, Dark - it didn't matter, as long as it would help" She saw him frown "You disapprove?"

"What?" He shook his head "No. I just don't get why people are so hung up on light and dark magic. From what I've seen, there doesn't seem to be any difference" He paused, then pulled his pistol out of his belt "Your magic is like this gun" He handed it to her "The gun is neither light nor dark. On it's own, it won't kill anyone" Hermione nodded, frowning slightly "But if I pick it up, I could shoot you in the head. Or I could shoot Voldemort in the head"

"Because you have that choice" Hermione nodded in understanding "Just like I could use a levitation spell to save you from falling, or throw you off a cliff"

"Or a killing curse to take my life, or take the life of someone who would kill me" He held his hand out, and she gave him back the gun. He slipped it back in to the holster, then gave a short laugh "And, if you think about it, magic is far, far more dangerous than any gun" He looked up at her "As a rule, the general population isn't armed, and we hardly ever give guns to eleven year old children" Hermione tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"It does seem odd, giving every child a lethal weapon, but - as you said - the wand, and the magic, are not the danger. It's how their used" She paused "Six months after the war started, my life was saved by a ten year old who'd just got their wand. If we restricted wand access, I might well be dead" Harry patted his pistol and smiled.

"I'm hardly in a position to argue" He glanced over at the door, then turned back "How you think it's going?"

"Luna and Lucinda will whip them in to shape" She smiled "They'll be ready"

"What did you tell them?" He asked. She looked at him questioningly "About why I'm not training?"

"You've been seconded to Special Forces. As far as they know, you won't even be on the mission"

"But you'll tell them the truth? Afterwards I mean?"

"If you want" She smiled "I think that, once Voldemort is dead, you will be pretty much able to name your price" He looked at her for a moment, then grinned back.

"That's good, because I know exactly what I want" He leaned forward "And it will be very easy for you to give me"

xoxox

**Privet Drive, 23rd June, 1992**

Harry walked down the street towards his house, but stopped when he heard a cracking noise behind him. Frowning, he turned, then let out a sigh.

"You're a day late" He said with a slight smile "I was expecting you yesterday" He paused, then smirked "But I suppose, what with the return of The Dark Lord, you've probably been a bit busy"

"You know?" Dumbledore looked up at his scar "Yes, I suppose that would make sense" He paused "If you know about Lord Voldemort's return, you know why I am here" He took a step forward, but stopped when Harry took two steps back.

"You are here in a misguided and completely pointless attempt to convince me I should be part of your world" Harry stared at him "That I should go back to a world that killed my parents, where wizards routinely abuse non-magical people without batting an eyelid, and where I am almost certainly going to be killed by this Dark Lord"

"Harry - you have to come with me" Dumbledore pleaded.

"Why?" Harry looked at him curiously "You keep saying that I must be a part of your world, that I have to come with you and yet you haven't given me a single reason as to why that is the case" Dumbledore gazed at him, then shook his head.

"I am afraid I can't tell you, but it is imperative...." He trailed off as Harry started to laugh "If I may ask, what is so amusing?"

"The idea that I would do anything you tell me is laughable, but the idea that I would do it without knowing why?" Harry laughed again "Go back to your school, Dumbledore - go back until you learn some manners, and until you learn right from wrong" He slipped his hand in to his pocket, then turned, and walked away from the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid I can not let you do that...." Dumbeldore raised his wand, then stopped as there was a low wooshing sound. A second later, three Goblins stood in front of Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore - Mr Potter is under our protection" The lead Goblin said in an impassive voice.

"I am the Head of The Wizengamot, and you have no reason or right to interfere with magical matters"

"From what I understand, Mr Potter is not magical" The Goblin continued in the same voice "And therefore he is not part of your world, Albus Dumbledore, and not subject to your laws"

"Nor is he a Goblin, Ragnok, so why may I ask...." Dumbledore started, then his mouth fell open "The Ministry would never stand for that. You can not possibly be considering handing over one of the largest fortunes to a muggle family?"

"Mr Potter is not subject to your law, Albus Dumbledore, and neither are we. We do not need to explain our decisions to you" Ragnok paused "However I will point out that nothing in the inheritance rules of The Potter Fortune stipulates it must be given to a mage" He took a step forward.

"And just so as there are no misunderstandings, Albus Dumbledore, this decision has been made, and under our laws we are entitled to protect our investments" He glanced at Harry "Which includes Mr Potter" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"You must come back with me, Harry"

"My friends would appear to disagree" Harry grinned at him, then turned and walked away.

xoxox

**The Badger's Set (JTF Base 27, North Manchester), 15th February, 1997**

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"In so far as it is in my power, I promise I will do what I can" Harry smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you" They both turned as the door to the office opened, and Harry stood up as Luna, Dudley and Lucinda walked in.

"It's time"


	6. Hogwarts, Then And Now

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"So this is Hogwarts?" Harry stared at the school in the distance.

"The one and only" Luna smiled as Harry surveyed the castle "What do you think?" Harry looked up at her.

"I was expecting it to look...." He paused "Better"

"Well - it's not at its best" Luna admitted "Lord Voldemort launched his war here, two years ago" She closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer "When he came, he mob-handed, and didn't bother with niceties like doors or windows"

"I'm sorry" Harry said quietly.

"Not your fault - you weren't here" Luna patted his shoulder, then added "In fact, if you had been here, there are good odds you'd have been killed as well"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June 1994**

"As we reach the end of another year, I think we can be proud of what we have achieved" Dumbledore looked around and smiled, but before he could continue, the magical ceiling went black. A wave of gasps went round the hall, and Dumbledore frowned.

"Please - there is no reason to panic" He started, then his eyes went wide as a dark green skull appeared above the students. A moment later, another one appeared, directly over Dumbledore's head.

"Prefects - get everyone back to the dorm rooms!" Dumbledore's voice became firm and commanding "Teachers - search the castle"

xoxox

Hermione looked up at The Dark Mark above them, then stood up with the rest of The Gryffindors as Percy lead them out of the hall.

As they walked through the corridor, she glanced out of the window.

"Holy crap" She yelled "Percy! PERCY!"

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Percy asked, walking back towards her.

"Look!" She pointed out of the window. Percy stared, and his mouth fell open in surprise. A moment later, he looked around.

"Alicia, Angelina - get everyone back to the common room. I have to get to Professor Dumbledore at once"

"Why?" Angelina asked. Percy gestured to the window, then sprinted down the corridor without responding. Angelina frowned, then looked out of the window "Oh crap"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"What was it?" Harry asked as they watched the rest of the unit make their way through the grounds.

"Voldemort"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June, 1994**

"HEADMASTER!" Percy charged in to The Great Hall, knocking Snape to one side.

"Mr Weasley...." Snape turned on him, but Percy didn't stop until he was stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster.... Voldemort.... Forest.... Giants...." Percy panted for breath, then paused, took one, long breath, and breathed out "Headmaster - you should look out the window" Dumbledore stared at him, then turned and looked out of the window at the back of the hall.

"Dear god" He gasped. On the far side of the grounds, Lord Voldemort was emerging from The Forbidden Forest, surrounded by an army of dark creatures, the likes of which he had never even imagined. For a second, he simply stared at the sight in front of him, then he turned to face the staff.

"My friends - while I had hoped this day would never come, I am afraid we are going to have to evacuate the school"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"He opened the floo portals in the four common rooms" Luna continued "Any student in the sixth and seventh year was given the chance to fight - even if they knew it was a suicide mission, and all the other students were sent to The Ministry, and from there...." She trailed off as a number of gun shots rang out through the grounds "It's started"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June, 1994**

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME HERE TONIGHT, TOM!" Dumbledore stood on the steps of Hogwarts, wand in hand, staring at the approaching army "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE ANY MORE!"

"I think you will find that it is you who are not welcome" Voldemort's voice echoed through the grounds, despite speaking quietly "I have come to reclaim my school, Albus, and if you wish to live through the night, you should get out of my way"

"You know I can't do that, Tom" Dumbledore smiled "But if you and your friends leave now, I promise we will not hunt you down and destroy you"

"Really?" Voldemort smiled politely "If I leave Hogwarts now, and send my followers in to muggle towns and cities to kill the mudbloods and their parents, you would simply stand by and watch?" He shook his head in amusement "Why don't I believe you?"

"If you come in to this school, you will all be destroyed" Dumbledore replied.

"And yet you haven't attacked me" Voldemort looked at him contemplatively "We've been stood here talking for a few minutes. You could easily have killed me three times over, and yet you are standing here, willing to let me walk free"

"I am always hopeful you will reform your ways, Tom. You know where following this path will lead you - you have a chance to turn away from your path...."

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"He really wanted Voldemort to surrender?" Harry stared at Luna in disbelief "The man who murdered my parents? The man who killed two of his professors two years earlier? The man who lead a dark war that lasted for eleven years and killed hundreds?" He shook his head in amazement "How, exactly, was he the wisest wizard of his time?"

"You don't believe in second chances?" Luna asked curiously "From what I've learned about your family, you gave them a second chance"

"True" Harry nodded "But as bad as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley might have been during my first three years in their house, they never came to a school full of children leading an army of giants, vampires, werewolves and giant spiders" He paused "Or at least I don't think they have. I'm pretty sure that would have made the papers"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June 1994**

"...to turn away from your path" Voldemort stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Kill him" Dumbledore watched as the first wave of acromantulas swarmed forward.

"BOMBARDIA!" A wave of pink light shot from his wand, crashing in the ground. Even as the earth and grass exploded in a shower of dirt, he turned, sprinted in to the school and slammed the main doors closed.

"Hogwarts - lock yourself down" He said in a quiet voice, and a moment later, he felt the power of the wards shift as the castle turned itself in to a fortress.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"This way" Hermione turned down the corridor, followed by Lucinda and Dudley. While the rest of the unit was sneaking through the school, assassinating anyone they encountered, Hermione was leading the other two soldiers in to the inner sanctum.

"How do you know?" Lucinda looked around "I mean - I know my way around, but wouldn't have Voldemort changed things?"

"A few things, yes" Hermione nodded as they continued walking past portraits and classroom doors "But he is occupying Dumbledore's office - his way of demonstrating he is in power"

"That sounds like something he'd do" Dudley said "How are we going to get him up to the tower?"

"To be honest, I don't have a buggering clue" Hermione smiled "But I figure we'd work that out when we get there" Lucinda and Dudley stared at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"No - not really" Hermione smirked "I just thought I should try breaking the tension" She glanced back down the corridor "Once we get in to the office, I am pretty much going to taunt, tease, belittle and abuse him until he gets so mad that he comes after me"

"So you're using yourself as live bait?" Lucinda asked in surprise "Good plan"

"If you have a better idea, now's the time" They walked up to an archway with a gargoyle over it "Ready?"

"No"

"No"

"Good" She raised her wand "Lets do it"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 21st June, 1994**

"Good god" Snape dived to the floor as part of the wall exploded next to him.

"Quite" Dumbledore stood up, dusted himself off then sent a stream of curses through the newly appeared hole "Severus - I believe that we should face the inevitable" Snape looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Where shall we draw the line?" He asked, sending a blasting spell crashing in to an acromantula trying to make its way through the gap.

"I think we shall need four lines" Dumbledore said calmly "If we are to let the students escape, they will need our protection" Snape closed his eyes, then opened them when Dumbledore continued "Severus - you are a young man. Neither I, nor anyone else, will think badly of you if you wish to leave with the students"

"Thank you, Albus, but my place is here" He paused "I will take Vector to the dungeons. And if we don't see each other again, I will wait for you in the next life"

"Thank you, my friend" Dumbledore replied, then watched as the two teachers bounded out of the hall. A moment later, he turned and walked sedately up the main stairs towards Ravenclaw Tower.

xoxox

"My Lord, they are retreating" McNair bowed low before Voldemort.

"As they should" Voldemort smiled "Send in the acromantulas first - tell them to eat anyone they encounter"

"Yes, my Lord" McNair walked away towards where Aragog was waiting, while Voldemort turned to the leader of the giants.

"I want the school intact" He said in a calm tone "But if anyone gets past us, feel free to kill them"

"Yes" The giant replied. Voldemort turned, and watched with a smile as wave after wave of giant spider flooded in to the school, through the doors, the holes, the windows and even some scaling the walls to attack from above.

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore sent a series of killing curses down the hall. Flitwick had fallen two minutes before, and now he was fighting a lone battle against an ever incoming tide of spiders.

"AVADA...." He started, then stopped, smiling, as a soothing ringing tone echoed through the castle. The tone that meant all the students, including those who'd stayed to fight, had left the castle, and now only the staff remained.

He knew he could try to meet up with the rest of his teachers - that they could try to fight their way out and take the battle to Tom.

But in his heart of hearts, he knew it was pointless. Voldemort's army was too big - the odds too overwhelming. And, without Harry Potter, he knew there was no way to kill Tom himself.

"Hogwarts...." Dumbledore started, then, sighing, he tucked his wand inside his robes, and closed his eyes.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"Reducto!" Hermione ducked as the blasting curse flew over her head. She, Lucinda and Dudley were racing towards The Astronomy Tower, pursued by Voldemort and two of his Death Eaters.

Dudley skidded round the corner, then dropped to the floor, and drew a pistol from his belt.

"Du..."

"Shhhh!" He whispered. He carefully peered round the corner, raising his gun.

xoxox

"My Lord.... we should be wary!" McNair called as he followed Voldemort down the corridor.

"Wary? Of what?" Voldemort laughed "A mudblood bitch and two muggles?"

"My Lord..." McNair started, then Voldemort let out a gasp of surprise as McNair's fell dead at his feet

xoxox

"Score one" Dudley whispered, then, standing, he followed the two women down the corridor.

xoxox

**4 Privet Drive, 21st June, 1994**

"Good evening Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley" Jamie smiled politely as she followed Harry in to his house "Thank you for having me to tea"

"Our pleasure, Jamie" Vernon smiled "And call us Vernon and Petunia - Mr and Mrs Dursley sounds strange"

"Yes.... Vernon" Jamie blushed slightly, causing Harry to smile.

"Don't worry - it'll get easier" He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"How was school?" Petunia asked, turning back to the kitchen.

"Jamie got an A+ in her geography test" Harry said, beaming as his girlfriend blushed again.

"It was an A" She mumbled, causing Vernon and Petunia to smile.

"And what did you get, nephew of mine?" Vernon glances at Harry. He bit his lip.

"I don't think that's what's important, Uncle Vernon" He said quickly "Not when we have the summer to think about"

"That bad then?" Vernon raised his eyebrows, but before Harry could reply, his uncle turned and walked in to the kitchen.

"Lets go up to my room" Harry took Jamie's hand, and turned towards the stairs, but stopped when his aunt bolted out of the kitchen.

"Harry...." She started, then glanced at Jamie "Miss Wells - the next five minutes are going to be really confusing, but I promise we'll explain things later" Jamie nodded, looking bemused.

"What's wrong? Is it...." Harry asked, and Petunia nodded.

"The ward monitor just went haywire" She replied quickly "I am pretty sure it means that every protection we have just crashed, pretty badly"

"Oh crap" Harry glanced at Jamie "Does that mean he's coming?"

"I don't know, but it's possible" Petunia looked over her shoulder at the kitchen, then turned back to Harry "I think you should summon your friends, and take two to the Wells' place"

"Where's Dudley?" Harry slipped his hand in to his pocket, and squeezed the Goblin Stone as hard as he could.

"Upstairs" Petunia said, then paused as eight Goblins appeared in the living room "Once you have gone, I will get everyone ready to go"

"Mr Potter" Griphook walked out of the living room, causing Jamie to jump in surprise.

"The wards have collapsed, and we fear that Voldemort is coming here next" Harry said quickly "So, if I may ask a favour, I'd like two of you to come down the road to Miss Wells' house, so we can get her family, then we are all leaving"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Griphook turned "Rackrod, Toothbinge - go with Mr Potter, and see no harm comes to him"

"Yes, my Lord" The two Goblins bowed, then followed Harry and Jamie out. Griphook turned back to Petunia.

"Madam Dursley - I am afraid the situation is worse than you might think"

"It's not just our wards?" Petunia looked at him, fear entering her eyes.

"No, m'am" Griphook paused "About five minutes before we came here, we learned that Hogwarts had been taken"

"Oh god" Petunia leaned heavily against the wall "The staff?"

"We don't know - The Ministry is in chaos, and, not surprisingly, most of the wizards are not that forthcoming to our race" He looked around "You should get your family ready, Madam Dursley. Do you know where you want to go?"

"I do, yes"

xoxox

Harry and Jamie walked quickly along Privet Drive, flanked by the two Goblins.

"So - what's going on?" Jamie asked. Harry looked at her, then glanced at the Goblins.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what law I'm about to break?"

"The International Statute of Secrecy" Rackrod replied "It forbids wizards and witches telling anyone else about the magical world"

"I'm not a wizard"

"But you do know about the world, so you are considered to be inside the law, as opposed to outside" Toothbinge smiled "Doesn't that make you feel all warm and special?"

"Quite" Harry rolled his eyes, then turned to Jamie "This is kind of complicated to explain, but...."

"Mr Potter" Harry span round as Rackrod raised his arm, and pointed towards Jamie's house. It was in complete darkness, but a giant, black skull was floating above it.

"No,no,no!" Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the image.

"Stay here - we will go look inside" Toothbinge said quickly "Do not move until we come back"

"Yes" Harry nodded, and the two goblins vanished in to the dark.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked again, but Harry shook his head.

"Not yet" He said quietly, staring at the house. She opened her mouth to protest, but he held his hand up "I promise I will explain, but right now we have to wait for the Goblins to return" She stared at him, then nodded once.

A few moments later, the two Goblins came back.

"We should go" Toothbinge said softly, glancing at Jamie "While we were there, we saw another Dark Mark on the next street"

"Okay" Harry took Jamie's hand "Jamie...."

"They're dead?" Jamie said, eyes wide in surprise "They're dead, aren't they?"

"I'm so sorry, Jamie" Harry pulled her in to a hug "And I promise I will tell you everything, but we have to return to my Aunt's, and then leave here, possibly forever" Jamie stared back at her house, then turned, and nodded.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

Harry looked up as Luna tapped him on the shoulder.

"They're here"


	7. 1401

**Setting Sun Farm, 21st June, 1994**

Harry pulled the door closed behind him, then turned to face his Aunt and Uncle.

"She's sleeping" He said softly "I don't think it's fully hit her yet"

"Not surprising" Petunia said sympathetically "Do you think we'll be able to go back? Get some of her stuff?"

"Not for a while" Harry sighed "From what Griphook and Rackrod said, twelve more Dark Marks had sprung up by the time we left to come here"

"So they're going on a rampage then?" Vernon asked.

"Seems so" Harry nodded reluctantly, then paused "What are we gong to do?"

"Well - we can stay here a few weeks, but after that, I'm not sure" Vernon admitted "We can enrol you three in a new school, but if Voldemort is on the verge of taking over the country, then he might find you if we put your name on any formal records"

"Can we register under a false name?"

"Possibly, but it would take some doing" Petunia sighed "Lets face it - if this is going to turn in to a war, we might have to go in to hiding"

"Swell" Harry rolled his eyes, then looked up at his Aunt "This not being part of the wizarding world isn't working out as well as we thought, is it?"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

Harry lowered his head, and peered through the the sight of his sniper rifle. He watched as Dudley, Lucinda and Hermione burst out on to the top of The Astronomy Tower, followed by a man and a woman in dark robes.

"That's Voldemort?" Harry asked, lot looking away.

"The one and only" Luna nodded.

"I thought he'd be taller"

xoxox

**Greenacre High School, 3rd September, 1994**

"We have three new children starting today" Mrs Godson smiled at the fourth year form room, and then turned to the three students sat at the back "Harry and Dudley Dursley, and Jamie Wells" The three of them stood up, and Harry gave a slight wave "I am sure you will all make them feel very welcome"

"Oh good lord" Jamie said under her breath, while Harry and Dudley blushed in unison.

"Would any of you like to say anything?" Mrs Godson asked, but they all shook their heads and sat down "Fair enough. Now, lets get started"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"You know you can never beat me" Voldemort smiled as Hermione fired another killing curse at him. He took a step to the left.

"We only need to be lucky once, Tommy boy" Hermione called back, sending another killing curse across the tower.

"It doesn't come to luck, you mudblood bitch!" Voldemort grinned "I've been invincible since before you were born!"

"You mean The Prophecy?" Lucinda glanced at Dudley, and gestured for him to aim to the left. He nodded back.

"So you know?" Voldemort laughed "You know, and yet you still fight" He paused "I can't decide if you are brave or foolish"

"We know more about it than you think" Hermione called back "We know you went after Harry when he was a kid, and you failed. And we know you tried to find him when you took Hogwarts"

"STUPEFY!" Lucinda fired a spell at Bellatrix, and as the Death Eater jumped to the right, Dudley opened fired, sending her flying backwards off the tower, body riddled with bullets.

xoxox

**The Department Of Mysteries, 31st August, 1995**

"How long do we have?" Luna glanced at Hermione, who was looking up and down the passage way.

"I think we've got twenty minutes before the wards notice we're here" She replied quietly "After that we're going to be running for our lives"

"Wonderful" Luna smiled "So - which way?"

"Second left, then right" Hermione glanced at her map.

xoxox

Five minutes later, they pushed a door open and stared in amazement.

"So - this would be The Hall of Prophecies then?" Hermione looked around at the thousands upon thousands of white orbs of light.

"I hope so" Luna paused "I'd hate to think what else these might be used for" She looked around "Does the phrase needle in a haystack spring to your mind?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "We could summon a needle" She glanced at the parchment in her hand "It should be somewhere around Row 971, Shelf B"

"So basically we look until we find it?" Hermione nodded "The things we do for our country"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"Bella!" Voldemort bellowed as he watched his lieutenant fall to her death. For a few seconds, he stared down at the broken body, then turned back and started hurling curses across the tower.

xoxox

**The Department Of Mysteries, 31st August, 1995**

"Here is it" Hermione pointed up to a sphere on the shelf just above her "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Luna pulled out her wand, then tapped Hermione three times on the head "Take it now" Hermione reached out and pulled the orb off the shelf, gasping slightly as she did "Did it work?"

"It burned me a little" Hermione said softly "But compared to being dead, I'd say it was a success" She looked around "Ready?"

"Ready" Luna nodded, and Hermione tapped it twice.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"Send the signal" Lucinda whispered.

"Not yet. We have to get him in to the middle of the tower" Hermione hissed back, throwing up shield after shield as she backed away.

"We're going to be dead before then" Lucinda threw up another shield.

"What if you can attack from the other side?" Dudley asked quietly. The two witches turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If one of you could sneak round behind him, would it be easier to force him?" Dudley glanced over to where Voldemort was still throwing curses at them "Would it work?"

"Yes, but...." Hermione trailed off as Dudley pulled a second pistol out of his belt.

"Tell Harry that I'm glad I got to know him, and that I'm sorry I won't get to be the cool uncle" He said "And tell my parents I love them"

xoxox

**The Department Of Mysteries, 31st August, 1995**

Luna and Hermione stared in surprise as the wisp of vapour vanished from above the orb.

"So we have to find someone who hasn't been seen in nearly 14 years, who is living in hiding and who doesn't want anything to do with us or our entire world, and convince him to come back to it to join a war that could very well get him killed" Luna said, then sighed as Hermione's watch started beeping.

"What do you want to do with this?" Hermione nodded at the orb.

"Destroy it" Luna said quickly "We don't want them finding it"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you" They turned to see Lucius and Bellatrix stood in front of them "My Master would like to see the contents"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think that would help our cause any" Hermione replied, throwing the orb down so it shattered on the floor. At the same time, Luna turned her wand on to the shelf next to her.

"REDUCTUS INCENDIO!" A fireball shot out of her wand, crashing in to the glass orbs, shattering them in their hundreds.

"Time to go" Hermione said as Lucius and Bella stared on in horror. The two girls turned and ran down the aisle, then vanished in a flash of light, taking a portkey to safety.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

"What.... what is he doing?" Harry hissed, moving the sight to follow his cousin's progress.

"Can you take the shot?" Luna asked, staring intently at the events playing out over a kilometer away.

"No - not from here" Harry cursed as he saw his cousin open fire on Voldemort from behind the remains of one of the walls. A second later, Voldemort turned and started blasting curse after curse at the makeshift barricade.

"He's trying to get Voldemort's attention" Luna said "Look at Lucinda" Harry frowned, then moved the gun to the right. His commander had ducked out from behind the far wall, and was making her way around.

"It's going to get him killed" Harry said with a growl "Why..."

"Because he is a soldier, and he knows what he has to do" Luna replied.

xoxox

**Setting Sun Farm, July 31st, 1996**

"Do you Harry take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Jamie take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Do you both promise to love each other, be faithful to each other, through sickness and in health, through rich and poor, through good times and bad, so long as you both shall live?"

"We both so promise" Ragnok smiled at the couple in front of him.

"Then I am pleased and proud to now pronounce you husband and wife" He paused "You may now kiss the bride" Harry smiled at the chief of The Goblin Nation, then turned to Jamie, and softly kissed her on the lips.

A few seconds later, they were interrupted by applause from the room, and the newly weds turned to smile at them.

"Thank you" Harry grinned "And may I present my lovely wife, Mrs Jamie Wells-Potter" He paused for more applause.

"And my husband, Mr Harry Wells-Potter" Jamie added, squeezing his hand. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia continued to applaud, while Ragnok walked over to where Griphook and Rackrod were standing. Jamie glanced at her husband, then bounded over to where Vernon and Petunia were standing. She flung her arms around them, pulling them both in to a hug.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am" She said, tears forming in her eyes "I love you both - thank you, for everything"

"We love you too, darling" Vernon kissed her on the cheek "Now - go enjoy your honeymoon" He paused, then allowed a smirk to cross his lips "I'm sure you'd rather be holding Harry than us" Jamie burst in to laughter.

"I just wanted you to know" She said through her laughter, then smiled as Harry came over and stood beside her.

"We'll see you in four days" Harry said, gently wiping the tears off Jamie's cheeks "Griphook has said the wards will all be in place by then"

"And then you're off to join up" Vernon said in a serious voice "To fight with wizards"

"I know" Harry sighed "I know I said I wanted nothing to do with their world. But it's not just their world any more. Voldemort is rolling across the country, and if the army try to fight without magical support, they will be killed within days. The Joint Task Force is the best hope for the future of both our worlds, and while I wouldn't mind watching the entire wizarding world get wiped off the face of the earth, I can't sit by and watch it happen to us" He glanced at his wife, then turned back to his Aunt and Uncle "Not after all we've lost" Vernon stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Harry smiled back at him, then turned to Griphook.

"I will see you in two days?"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Griphook gave a slight bow.

"You could call me Harry"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Griphook smiled slightly, while Jamie snorted in amusement. Harry turned to face her.

"Married not two minutes, and already you are mocking me?" He raised his eyebrows, then turned back to the room "If you will excuse us, I think we have something to discuss!" He took hold of her hand, then they both vanished in a flash of light.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 16th February, 1997**

Dudley watched as Lucinda made her away across the top of the tower. He fired another two shots at Voldemort, then ducked down as a stunning spell flew towards him.

He looked up over the pile of stones, and realised Voldemort was turning. In a few seconds, Lucinda would be revealed.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then - with a loud scream of "VICTORY", he jumped over the barricade and charged towards Voldemort, firing as he went.

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

xoxox

Lucinda bit her lip in horror as Dudley fell dead. She ducked down on to the edge of the steps, then sent a patronus flying round the outside of the tower.

xoxox

"When you see the red sparks" Hermione blinked at the voice behind her, then nodded as the silvery dragon vanished. She turned back and raised her wand.

xoxox

Lucinda whispered a brief prayer, then sent a stream of red sparks in to the sky.

xoxox

Hermione leaped to her feet.

"Hey! Tommy-boy! I am laughing at the superior wizard!"

Voldemort span round to face her, then raised his wand.

"Time to..." He started, then suddenly span round again as a series of spells hit him from behind.

"BOMBARDIA! REDUCTO! CRUCIO!" Lucinda bellowed, forcing Voldemort back, step by step, in to the middle of the tower.

xoxox

"Harry...." Luna started, but Harry didn't reply. He didn't even look up. Instead, he let his finger rest on the trigger.

xoxox

"AVADA KED..."

xoxox

Harry squeezed the trigger, and from one thousand, four hundred and one meters away, watched a small hole appear in the side of Voldemort's head. He depressed the trigger another two times.

xoxox

Hermione and Lucinda watched as Voldemort fell over, dead from three head shots.

"INCENDIO!"  
"INCENDIO!"

The Dark Lord's body burst in to flames. It burned brightly and quickly, and when it had burned itself out, the two women cast a series of dispersing spells, vanishing the ashes to the four winds.

xoxox

Harry stood up as Hermione and Lucinda appeared.

"It's over?" He asked, and they both nodded "Can you return Dudley's body to The JTF Command?"

"Of course" Luna said quietly.

"Thank you" He paused, then looked at Hermione "Remember your promise?"

"Yes" She said with a nod.

"Good" He paused, then reached in to his pocket "Take care of yourselves" He said, but before they could reply, he activated the portkey, and vanished.

"What was your promise?" Luna asked, glancing at Hermione.

"I said that once the war was over - once Voldemort was dead - we wouldn't try to find him" Hermione replied "That we wouldn't try to honour him, or to make him in to a hero, or let The Ministry use him to set the world to rights" She glanced at the spot where he had vanished "I said we would let him vanish, and make sure no one went looking for him" The other two women gazed at her for a moment, then both nodded.

xoxox

**Le Sanctuaire, Paris, 16th February, 1997**

Jamie looked up at the flash of light, and smiled when Harry appeared.

"Well" He said softly "I'm back"


	8. Epilogue

**15th February, 2002**

_Dudley Dursley was buried with full military honours a week after he died. And while it appeared that none of his family was present, enough people turned up to easily cover a few strangers here or there. Or a few people under polyjuice potion. And despite a few protests by some of the more traditional wizards, Harry's cousin became one of only four muggles to be inducted to The Order of Merlin, First Class, albeit posthumously._

_Over the next month, thirty seven pureblood witches and wizards were found dead. Each shot three times in the head from close range, and each one had a black tattoo on their left arm in the shape of a skull and snake._

_The Ministry made a token show of investigating the crimes, but given that it whoever was doing the killing was wiping out the last vestiges of Voldemort's army, The DMLE was in no hurry to hunt them down, let alone bring them to justice._

_If the same could be said about their hunt for The Boy Who Lived, Luna and I would have been happier witches._

_Minister Bones - who took over the job after Fudge was murdered during the war - decided that The Wizarding World needed a unifying figure. A hero who everyone could rally around. And, if I am honest, someone she could use to further her political ambitions. _

_And she decided that it had to be Harry. He had, after all, stopped Voldemort not once, but twice, and the second time he had saved the world as well._

_Her only problem was no one knew where to find him. The house he grew up in had been burned to the ground during Voldemort's first attack, and the other addresses all turned up a dead end. And while Luna and I had spoken to him, neither of us knew where he had gone when he had walked away from Hogwarts that afternoon, five years ago. (But, to be honest, even if we had been round his house every afternoon for tea, we still wouldn't have told her)._

_And if that wasn't enough, The JTF refused point blank to hand over any details relating to Harry's tour of duty, or any information they might have about the rest of his family. _

_If anyone else had been in charge (Dumbledore, for example), I have very little doubt that they would have used any means necessary to get the information out of the senior commanders of The JTF, whether it was legal or not. _

_However Amelia, despite her desire to see Harry return to the wizarding world, was a good and decent woman. Using magic against muggles how had no way of fighting back was not something she could even contemplate, let alone do._

_So, a year after Voldemort was assassinated, she abandoned her quest to bring Harry back to the fold, and instead focused on running the country - something she should've been doing from the start, if you ask me._

_Of course - she doesn't let Luna nor I forget that we let The Boy Who Lived walk away. Every year on the anniversary of the end of the war - or tomorrow, as some people call it - she summons both of us to her office and asks us where he is. I think it is more out of habit than any hope we will tell her, and Luna and I both enjoy the visit._

_As for Harry himself - I haven't seen him since that day, and honestly, I have no desire to find him. For my part, I hope he and his wife are living happily ever after_

Hermione looked down at the parchment, then up at the woman in front of her.

"Thank you" Luna smiled "My father will appreciate this"

"My pleasure, boss" Hermione grinned "Are you going to be there? Tomorrow?"

"Where else would I be?" Luna replied "You?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, then glanced down at the parchment again "Where do you think he is?"

"Hopefully living a full, happy life with no magic in it" Luna smiled back, then reached out and took the parchment "Good night, Min"

"Good night, boss" Hermione gave her a jaunty salute, causing Luna to laugh as she walked out of the room. Hermione leaned back against the chair "So, Mr Potter..... where are you?"

xoxox

**4 Privet Drive, 11th October, 1984**

"And stay there!" Petunia yelled at Harry, pushing him towards the cupboard under the stairs. Harry tripped, then fell on the floor in a heap. A second later, he started crying.

"Oh what is it now?" Petunia walked over to him and picked him up by the arm "Crying won't solve your problems, boy"

"I know" Harry sniffed "I just want to know why you don't love me" Petunia stared at him for a moment, then - to Harry's great surprise - her eyes softened.

"It's not that I don't, Harry" She said, sitting down on the floor next to him "It's that..... it's that I can't"

"Why?" Harry sniffed a few times.

"Because I'm afraid" She said softly, almost to herself "I'm afraid that when you get older, you'll leave me" She closed her eyes "You'll leave me, just like your mother did"

"My mother?" Harry blinked "Why'd she leave?"

"She...." Petunia paused. Vernon had insisted that the boy never be told, that they try to keep the freakishness away from him. But the way he looked at the moment, she knew she had to tell him something.

"She was a witch, Harry" She continued in the same, soft voice "She could do magic spells, and make potions"

"Like Mickey?"

"Just like Mickey" She nodded "She went to a school to learn more spells, and she married a wizard - your father"

"My dad was a wizard?" Harry looked at her curiously "Are you?"

"No - it doesn't work like that" She paused "After your mum and dad got married, they were attacked by an evil man. He was magical as well, but he was a bad man" She bit her lip, then continued "He killed a lot of people, including your mother and father"

"Why?"

"I don't really know" She sighed "I just woke up one day to find you here, and a note telling me they had been killed" She looked down at him "That's why I can't love you, Harry. Because you are a wizard, and when you grow up, you'll go to the same school, and to the same world that took my sister from me" Harry stared at her for a few moments, then he tilted his head to one side.

"What if I promise I won't go?" He said.

"Of course you'll go" She said with a slight smile "What little boy wouldn't want to grow up to do magic?"

"Me!" He folded his arms defiantly "I don't want to make you sad, Aunty" Petunia smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pulling him in to a hug "You don't want to be able to pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"No!" He shook his head, then looked at her hopefully "If I don't be a wizard, will you love me?" Petunia looked down at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, my darling" She kissed him on the forehead "I promise"

xoxox

Later that night, after Petunia had talked to Vernon, Harry was moved in to the second bedroom.

As he lay on the bed, blinking sleepily, he saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

"I don't want to be a wizard" He said as he fell asleep "I wish I wasn't a wizard" His eyes were closed almost before he finished speaking, and so he didn't see the shooting star pules once, before vanishing in to the darkness.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 11th October, 1984**

In the office of Headmaster Dumbledore, two silver devices were sat quietly on the bookshelf in the corner.

Suddenly, both started screaming, and emitting jet-black smoke.

The activity lasted for two minutes, then they both fell silent, returning to their previous state.

If Professor Dumbledore had been there, he would have realised what it meant.

But he wasn't, so he didn't.

And in a small bedroom, over three hundred miles away, Harry slept peacefully, unaware of how much his innocent wish had changed the future of the world.

xoxox

**Le Sanctuaire, Paris, 15th February, 2002**

Harry and Jamie sat, side by side, watching Dudley Wells-Potter running around on the grass, playing tag with his grandfather Vernon.

"Any regrets?" Jamie turned on her side to look at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly "About your lack of wizardyness?" She looked over at Dudley, who was now kicking a ball fairly vigorously "You could protect Dudley a lot better. You could do anything you want, instead of hiding out in another country. You could...." She stopped as he leaned over and kissed her firmly and thoroughly.

"Yuccky!" They both broke off, laughing, as Dudley's voice floated across the lawn.

"Yes, darling" Jamie smiled at her son. A moment later, the young boy went back to kicking the ball with his grandfather, and Jamie turned back to her husband "So?"

"No, love of my love" He smiled at her "I have you, I have my Aunt and Uncle, I have our son" He took her hand and they turned to watch their son again "I have all I want, my darling, and I wouldn't change a thing" He leaned over and kissed her softly "The war is long over, and now we can look forward to the future" He paused "And for the first time, in quite a long time, I think the future looks good"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story idea that popped in to my head while I was listening to the audio book of "Philosopher's Stone", and I wrote over ten days while I was finishing my entry for Script Frenzy 2010 (which will be posted later).


End file.
